historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geheimakte CHI I/II „Search and Find“ Director's Cut
Geheimakte CHI I/I „Search and Find“ Suchen und Finden! Prolog; Nach dem sich alle Streitigkeiten gelegt hatten kehrte auch wieder Ruhe ein. Die drei Raben gingen wieder ans Werk, auch die anderen Minotauren begannen mit ihren Untersuchungen. Der Anführer blieb aber noch eine Weile bei Whirley stehen. „Es war nicht böse gemeint,“ sprach der Minotaure versöhnlich, „unser Volk vergisst hin und wieder, dass nicht in allen Gefilden die Bräuche und Traditionen so gewahrt bleiben, wie bei uns.“ „Nun habt ihr es erneut feststellen müssen,“ meinte Whirley und lachte zufrieden, „hier ist die Welt im Wandel, Dinge sind in Chima ins Rollen gekommen, die Veränderungen nach sich zogen und ziehen werden.“ „In eurem Territorium liegt dieser Umbruch noch fern,“ meinte der edle Grauwolf, „ich lege euch jedoch nahe, sich auf so eine Zeit ein zustellen und ihr nicht feindlich gesonnen zu sein.“ „Ihr wollt damit sagen,“ schlussfolgerte der Minotaue und lächelte jetzt ebenfalls, „das nicht alles was neue was kommt, auch schlecht sein muss?“ „Ihr habt meine Worte verstanden,“ bestätigte Whirley und nickte, „nun habe ich aber ein paar Fragen an euch.“ „Ich stehe ihnen Frage und Antwort,“ erwiderte der Minotaure zufrieden und gut gelaunt. „Wie heißen diese Kammern in denen ihr die Halbtiere aufbewahrt?“ fragte der Wolf und zog sein Notizbuch aus der Tasche, „wie funktionieren sie?“ „An sich wie ein Musikinstrument,“ erklärte der Minotaure aus dem Bauch heraus, „sie erzeugen musikalische Schwingungen die das Halbtier zum einschlafen bringen.“ „Wie werden die Schlafenden dann versorgt?“ folgte die nächste Frage, „denn auch ein schlafendes Halbtier verbraucht Nährstoffe, natürlich weniger.“ „Über einen sogenannte Vitalismus,“ erwiderte der Minotaure, „insgesamt vier Nährstoffzellen, die von der Chi Energie umgeformt werden.“ „Wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe,“ stellte Whirley klar um auf Nummer sicher zu sein, „die schlafenden Halbtiere nehmen rund um die Uhr kleine Mengen Chi Energie auf, in der die wichtigen Nährstoffe mit aufgelöst sind?“ „So funktioniert das ganze,“ bestätigte der Minotaure, „daher braucht man fünf Chi Kristalle für eine Kammer.“ „Können sie mir einen Plan von einer dieser Kammern geben?“ hakte der Wolf nach, „natürlich nur wenn sie einen dabei haben sollten.“ „Ich habe einen Konstruktionsplan einer Schlafkammer dabei,“ entgegnete der Minotaure, „ich gebe sie ihnen gerne.“ Dankend nahm der Wolf die Zeichnung an und legte sie in die Seite seines Notizbuches. Er schlug es zu und schob es in die Tasche zurück. Jetzt verabschiedete er sich von dem Minotauren und suchte die drei Raben auf. Diese hatten eine weitere Schalterkonsole demontiert und luden sie gerade in einen Transportkorb. „Was meint ihr,“ erkundigte sich Whirley bei Rodney und runzelte die Stirn, „konntet ihr noch brauchbare Hinweise finden?“ „Nein,“ gab der Rabe zu, „nur das dieser Raum hier mal ein Labor war, wo dreißig dieser Kapseln standen.“ „Die Spinnte waren leer,“ bedauerte Radonis während er einen Schalthebel in den Korb fallen ließ, „keine zurück gelassenen Unterlagen in den Möbeln, nichts.“ „Wir machen uns jetzt wieder auf den Weg nach Freibergen,“ sprach der Wolf trotzdem alledem gut gelaunt, „ihr wisst ja wo ihr uns findet.“ Die elf Freunde stiegen wieder auf oder in ihre Fahrzeuge und fuhren los. Nach zwei Stunden fanden sie sich wieder im Büro der Jäger in Freibergen ein. An Arbeiten dachte heute niemand mehr, jeder wollte sich jetzt etwas ausruhen. Für die Auswertung der neuen Erkenntnisse war Morgen zeit, heute nicht mehr. Kapitel 1; „Legendäre Persönlichkeiten“ Die gute Laune des Wolfes schwand in der Nacht immer wieder hin und her. Manchmal dachte er an die gesamte Situation, in der sich Chima befand, dann wieder ob nicht alle Ereignisse vom Schicksal gelenkt wurden. Klar trug der Chi Konflikt seine Mitschuld an den Ereignissen, denn ohne ihn hätten sie nie wirklich stattfinden können. In einem Chima im Zeichen des Friedens, hätte es ein krimineller Adler niemals zu einem Sklavenimperium gebracht. Das Vorhaben wäre bereits im Keim erstickt worden, da nach Sklaven kein Bedarf herrschte. Auch hätte eine unbekannte Organisation keine fliegende Festung errichten können, ohne dabei entdeckt zu werden. All diese Gedanken erstickten jeden Versuch einen ruhigen Schlaf zu finden. Whirley lag wach in dem Bett seines Hotelzimmers und starrte an die Decke. Hatten all diese Ansammlungen an politischen Wirren vielleicht doch auch etwas Gutes? Was ihm, trotz seines Scharfsinns, verborgen geblieben war? Alessa war wohl das einzig positive, was die Geschehnisse für ihn bereit hielten. Auch wenn er in dem zarten Vater, wie sie es immer öfters sagte, immer noch die schwachen Spuren von Nachdenklichkeit wahr nahm. Dennoch spendet dies Hoffnung. Dann gab es da noch Cordelia, die junge Krokodildame, welche ebenso ein tragisches Leben geführt hatte. Dies zog die Hoffnung wieder nach unten. Es kam dem Wolf wie ein langer Weg vor, zwei Schritte vor, einer zurück. Auch Cordelia lag wach in ihrem Bett. Doch anders als der Wolf war sie mit keinen Sorgen mehr belastet. Sie hatte mit ihrer Vergangenheit abschließen können, da sich nun alle Fragen beantwortet hatten. Der Backstein, der ihr emotional im Magen lag, war verdaut. Ihre Gedanken spielten jetzt mit einer anderen Frage. Ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt war, einen Ruck in eine Bewegung zu bringen, die zulange im Abseits stand. Die Jäger im Gesetzt hatten ihren Platz im System gefunden und bedurften keiner Kundschaft mehr. Doch die Halbtierjäger waren noch immer auf einer angewiesen. Das Verhalten ihrer schuppigen Freunde gegen über der Minotauren, für Cordelia aber immer noch der Büffel Stamm, hatte es mehr als deutlich gemacht. Die Meldestellen für Halbtiere durften keine private Distanz mehr sein, sie musste von allen Stämmen anerkannt werden. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt um genau dieses Ziel zu verfolgen, den ersten Stein für eine Wende in der Halbtier Frage ins Rollen zu bringen. Dies betraf nicht nur die Suche und Jagd auf sie, sondern auch klaren Richtlinien. Denn nicht alle Halbtiere waren Monster oder gefährlich. Es gab auch die, welche ohne Probleme neben den anderen Tieren leben konnten. Die zwar anders waren, aber doch nicht so anders. Cordelia dachte an die Fuchslöwin, die sich kooperativ gezeigt hatte. Diese Halbtiere hatten es verdient, nicht mit den Monstern über einen Kamm geschert zu werden. Zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort; Charlie auch Dueling Scare genannt, einer Narbe über seinem linken Auge, die er bei einem Duell erhielt. Genau genommen waren es zwei Narben, die auf dem ersten Blick wie eine wirkte. Doch wenn er das Auge schloss, dann sah man, das sie unterbrochen war. Das Krokodil, was zu dem gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Cragger aufwies wenn man von den Augen mal absah, erinnerte sich noch sehr gut. Zwei Duelle wie diese würde er so schnell nicht vergessen. Ob seine Duellanten sich auch noch an ihn erinnern konnten? Ihr letztes Treffen und auch das Kräftemessen lag jetzt fünf Jahre zurück. Mehr durch einen Zufall kam ihm der Aufenthalt seiner damaligen Gegenspieler zu Ohren. Jetzt würde er sie erneut aufsuchen. Nein, einer Revanche bedurfte es nicht, es war etwas anderes. Charlie war der Ansicht, das die Zeit gekommen war. Die Zeit das die drei legendären Jäger wieder Seite an Seite auf die Jagd gingen. Denn dieser Tage war ein weiteres erfahrenes Auge und Ohr gern gesehen, besonders wenn dies eine nie dagewesene Möglichkeit bot. Sich und die seinen aus einem unsichtbaren Bann zu lösen. Zumal viele dieser Zeit jetzt erkannt haben mussten, das es ein Problem gab, was wie eine tickende Bombe in den Fundamenten des System verborgen lag. Seit dem sich die Tiere verändert hatten, ruhte dieses Pulverfass im Herzen Chimas. Es nagte an den Grundsetzen die ein koordiniertes Dasein ermöglichte. Es stellte die Basis in Frage auf der die kulturelle Entwicklung aufgebaut worden war. Ausgetragen wurde die Sache auf dem Rücken der Halbtiere. Die einen sagten das die Fantasie der Ursprung aller Dinge war, die Mutter der Architektur, der Vater aller technischen Ideen. Die anderen sagten das es der neu errungene Verstand war, der Technik und Architektur erst möglich machte. Das Fantasie nur Design sei und dem messbarem Wissen untergeordnet. Die Mehrheit der neuen Tiere schlug sich auf letztere Seite. So entstand die Basis des Systems. Was hatte dies nun mit den Halbtieren zu tun? Charlie „Dueling Scare“ war in den Jahren seiner Forschungen auf die Antwort gestoßen. Eine welche das Krokodil bis ins Mark getroffen hatte. Der Halbtierjäger war den Spuren seiner Klienten nach gegangen und auf ein pikantes Geheimnis gestoßen. Dabei auch auf zwei Person namens Ariadne und Achilles. In Verbindung mit ihnen auf Whirley. So kam eines zum anderen bis zu den rätselhaften Ereignissen in Madness City. In dessen verkohlten und verschmolzenen Ruinen er gerade die letzten Spuren sicherte. Das Krokodil arbeite sorgfältig und zeichnete alle Details auf, die noch in dem Schrott zu erkennen waren. Wie durch ein Wunder war das Labor noch größten Teils verschont geblieben. Charlie blies die Asche von einem metallenen Aktenschrank und entzifferte die lesbaren Überreste der der Namensschilder. Wie er es erwartet hatte, Aufzeichnungen von Halbtieren. Mit etwas Schwierigkeiten durch eine starke Deformierung zog er die Schublade heraus. Bilder und Notizen, die meisten mehr oder weniger unleserlich. Die Wärme der Explosionen und des flüssigen Stahls hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Das Krokodil überflog die Papiere zunächst einmal grob und sortierte die Unlesbarem heraus. Danach ging er wieder sorgfältig die noch lesbaren Dokumente durch. Zuletzt blieben nur eine Hand voll Skizzen übrig und ein Stofffetzen einer Uniformjacke. Diese Symbol kenne ich nicht, sagte Charlie zu sich, es ähnelt aber dem aus den Zeitungsberichten. Nach dem er die Beweise sicher verstaut hatte, schwang er sich in seinen Reptielengreifer und fuhr davon. Sein erstes Ziel war Freibergen. Zum einen lag die Stadt näher als der mögliche Aufenthaltsort einer der Personen aus den Skizzen. Zum anderen befand sich dort Whirlwind Mc. Gorby oder kurz Whirley. Das Fahrzeug nahm den Weg durch den es gekommen war und ließ Madness City hinter sich. Charlie war mit seiner Ausbeute nicht wirklich enttäuscht, aber auch nicht besonders erfreut. Die Wölfe versammelten sich im Foyer und warteten auf die Löwen. Um die Spuren weg zu lenken, hatten sie das Quartier im Büro der Jäger verlassen. Sie würden dort aber wieder einkehren, wenn sie aus dem Outland zurück kamen. In diese Richtung waren die Chi Diebe entflohen. Auch mit dem Risiko, dass die Söldner in den Wolken gedreht haben könnten. Der Spur musste nach gegangen werden. Die Löwen erschienen pünktlich und zu acht fuhren wieder los ins Abenteuer. Die drei Krokodile waren entweder wo anders oder bereits schon dort. Die getrennte Ermittlung erwies sich bisher als recht erfolgreich. Whirley erinnerte sich wieder daran als er hier in dieser Gegend das verlassene Labor entdeckt hatte. Mit dem ganzen extrem bizarren Halbtieren. Dann wieder an die Schwebebahn in den Berg, in dem Madness City lag. Die Outlands glichen noch immer dem verfallenen Chaos und der Anarchie. Bestimmte Orte standen still aber die Outlands war noch schlimmer geworden. Falls vor ein paar Jahren mal ein schwacher Rest von Infrastruktur vorhanden gewesen war, jetzt fehlte auch davon jede Spur. Das einzige Fahrzeug was ihnen entgegen kam und nicht einem Schrotthaufen auf Rädern oder Ketten glich, war ein Reptiliengreifer. Doch war es nicht Cranch der das Fahrzeug fuhr. Zu alle dem drehte das Krokodil sofort bei und blieb den Acht auf den Fersen. Als er kurzfristig überholte, erkannten Leeland und Whirley das Krokodil wieder, Charlie „Dueling Scare“. Kapitel 2; An einem maroden und sichtlich verkommenden Rastplatz fuhren die Acht ab. Das Krokodil folgte ihnen und parkte direkt neben dem Wolfstracker. Leeland und Whirley sahen Charlie wachsam an. Das Krokodil hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie erkannten auch sofort die Narbe über dem Auge. Die obere Hälfte brachte der Wolf dem Krokodil bei, die untere der Löwe. Charlie hingegen bemerkte sofort die Narbe, die der Löwe von ihm trug. Die kleine Narbe des Wolfes war schon lange wieder mit Fell überwachsen. Die Skepsis des Wolfes wich und er schloss Charlie kameradschaftlich in die Arme. Leeland tat es danach und freute sich jetzt, einen alten Freund wieder zu sehen. In einem kleinen Gespräch informierte das Krokodil sie über seine Ermittlungsstände und das er auf der Suche nach ihnen gewesen war. Von dem Labor und Madness City. Das die Zerstörung auf das Konto der Wölfe ging wunderte Charlie nicht. Da er damit gerechnet hatte. Aber Whirley und Leeland wahren deutlich überrascht das sich Charlie mehr wie ein Historiker als ein Jäger für die Halbtiere zu interessieren schien. Auf Wunsch seiner alten Kumpels fasste das Krokodil seine Ergebnisse zusammen, da diese in der Tat sehr umfangreich waren. Das Schlusswort ließ die Freunde schmunzeln aber auch die Stirn runzeln. „Die Halbtiere wurden von den Freigeistern erschaffen um denn Kontext der linearen Entwicklung in Frage zu stellen?“ wiederholte Whirley und strich sich über die Schnauze, „Wissenschaftler die der Meinung waren das Wissen zweitrangig und begrenzt sei?“ „Ich stieß auf Hinweise,“ bestätigte Charlie und nickte, „eine besonders abstrakte Kunst um der Wissenschaft das Gegenteil zu beweisen.“ „Verrückt,“ war von Wood zu hören, „doch in der letzten Zeit habe ich vieles Verrückte erlebt.“ „Reicht denen die schleichende Anarchie nicht?“ fragte Warface und schüttelte mit dem Kopf um sein Unverständnis Ausdruck zu verleihen, „erst der Chi Konflikt und im Schatten von diesem wollen irgend welche Leute die Grundsäulen unsere Zivilisation absägen?“ „Macht zumindest den Eindruck danach,“ meinte Charlie mit rollenden Augen, „denn sonst hätte es schon längst eine brauchbare Halbtier Reglung gegeben.“ „Was hat das mit den Söldnern zu tun?“ wollte William wissen, „du hast uns den Stofffetzen gezeigt ohne etwas dazu zu sagen.“ „Mir kam folgende Theorie,“ überlegte das Krokodil laut, „das die Wissenschaftler, welche als die Väter und Mütter aller Halbtiere gelten können, sich eine künstliche Welt schaffen wollten.“ „Ein Welt in der sich nicht alles an dem linearen Kontext orientiert,“ beendet Charlie mit fragenden Augen, „wo Wissen und Verstand nicht das wichtigste ist und alles dem Ausleben oder der Verwirklichung der Fantasien dient.“ „Doch hat dies wohl nicht funktioniert,“ mischte sich eine Stimme ein welche die Jäger schon vermisst hatten, „aus dem freien Geiste wurde Anarchie und aus dieser das Chaos.“ „Um dem Chaos ein Ende zu bereiten musste der Traum aufgeben werden,“ schlussfolgerte Whirley in diesem Moment, „die Freigeister verließen das sinkende Schiff um von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden.“ „Da haben wir wieder die Aussagen der Söldner um die Rebellion,“ gab Warface zu bedenken, „der die Machtübernahme der fliegenden Ruine folgen sollte.“ „Und wir haben den eigentlichen Grund warum die fünfundzwanzig Wissenschaftler die fliegende Insel verließen,“ fügte Clint rasch hinzu, „sie ließen das Ergebnis ihres Experimentes zurück oder besser gesagt überließen sie es dem Schicksal.“ „Doch letzteres holte sie sich wieder zurück,“ betonte Cordelia finster, „einem Traum, den man sich selbst erschaffen hat, kann man nicht entkommen.“ „Besonders dann nicht,“ fügte sie mahnend hinzu, „wenn aus dem Traum ein Alptraum geworden ist.“ „Mal eine andere Frage,“ mischte sich Leon ein, „gibt es in diesem verkommenden Fleck von Chima auch noch so etwas wie Städte oder Dörfer?“ „Es gibt ihr nur die Enklaven irgend welcher Gesetzesflüchtlinge und die Lager irgend welcher Sklavenhändler,“ bemerkte Wood trocken, „eventuell auch ein paar Nester irgend welcher Rebellen.“ „Nette Gegend, wirklich ne nette Gegend,“ gab Lukas genervt zurück, „heißt wohl so viel, dass die Reise bestimmt nicht langweilig wird.“ „Langweilig ganz bestimmt nicht,“ erwiderte Cordelia mit einem finsteren Grinsen im Gesicht, „hier kann man sich austoben ohne später ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen.“ „Hab hier für den Sklavenkönig ne Reihe Konkurrenten auf Eis gelegt,“ erinnerte sich die Krokodildame laut, „ich kenne diese Gegend daher recht gut.“ „Was heißt hier recht gut?“ wollte Leeland wissen und sah Cordelia fragend an, „kennen sie die Schleichwege oder nicht?“ „Sagen wir mal so,“ lächelte die junge Krokodilfrau, „nicht jeden aber ich könnte sie alle unbemerkt durch das Outland führen.“ „Wir brauchen uns also keine Sorgen machen,“ lächelte Lukas vergnügt, „die Wölfe und Fräulein Krokodil kennen sich hier aus.“ „Dann lasst uns mal den Laden hier hoch nehmen,“ schlugen Wood und Charlie vor, „freiwillig und auf ein nettes Bitten bekommt man hier keinen Ton aus den Leuten heraus.“ Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang und sechs Raststätten weiter. Die Zwölf hatten auf ihrem Weg jeden vorgeknöpft, der ihnen begegnete. An die zweihundert Aussagen, die annähernd das gleiche gesehen haben wollten. Nur die Zahl der Luftschiffe variierte. Die einen bestanden darauf das es Vier waren, andere sprachen von Sechs. Die entkommenden Söldner hatten hier vermutlich gedreht. Doch niemand konnte sagen in welche Richtung die Luftschiffe letztendlich verschwunden waren. So zogen sich die Zwölf auch wieder nach Freibergen zurück. Die Aussagen mussten sortiert werden und das bedeutete Büroarbeit mit Überstunden. Nach weiteren sieben Stunden Fahrt, befanden sich alle wieder in Leelands Büro. Cordelia hatte sich sofort unter die Dusche verkrümelt. Wood ruhte sich aus und der Rest verschwand in der Kantine. Am Abend saßen sie zusammen im Aufenthaltsraum und ließen den Tag ausklingen. Die Löwen saßen auf der einen großen Couch die Wölfe auf der anderen. Cordelia rekelte auf dem Zweisitzer herum. Cranch, Clint und Charlie saßen auf den runden Stoffhockern. Der einzige, der etwas irritiert schien, war Cranch. Das braune Krokodil war immer wieder einen Blick auf Cordelia. Die Krokodildame streckte immer mal abwechseln die Arme und Beine. So zufrieden hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Auch wenn er vielleicht das eine oder andere zu viel in das Bild interpretierte. „Ich habe über deine Theorie nachgedacht,“ meinte Cordelia mit verspielter Stimme und warf Charlie einen ebenso verspielten Blick zu, „das deckt sich mit einem Problem, was mir auch schon des öfteren aufgefallen ist.“ „Was denn?“ erwiderte Charlie und registrierte die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit von Cranch, „las mal hören?“ „Die Tatsache das es keine einheitliche Reglung gibt,“ war von der Krokodildame zu hören, „was die Halbtiere betrifft.“ „Es gibt nur lose Einteilungen in Stufe I bis III,“ sagte sie und spielte an ihrem Bauchnabelpiercing herum, „bemessen an irgend welchen optischen Merkmalen und haarsträubenden Theorien.“ „Was für Theorien?“ wollte Charlie wissen und rollte die Augen um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, „von wem wurden sie verbreitet?“ „Von den Minotauren,“ sprach Cranch augenblicklich um von Cordelia abzulenken, „der Büffel Stamm vertritt die Ansicht, das bestimmte Halbtiere durch ein Chi Präparat veränderte Fähigkeiten nutzen können.“ „Die Beweise sind sie den Halbtierjägern aber bis heute schuldig geblieben,“ mischte sich Clint ein und amüsierte sich wie seine Schwester mit Cranch spielte, „sie bezahlen eine fette Summe für ein Halbtier, aber Fragen beantworten sie nicht.“ „Alles in allem ein irreführendes Kuddelmuddel,“ meinte Cordelia und lächelte Cranch an, der wieder entspannte, „ein Halbtierjäger kann sich die Fakten so drehen wie sie ihm passen.“ „Mal ne Frage meinerseits,“ wandte sich Wood an das braune Krokodil, „warum kopiert ihr dieses alberne Begrüßungssehampel der Minotauren?“ „Dann rücken die fast das Doppelt an Clips raus,“ lächelte Clint vergnügt, „aber uns reicht es im allgemeinen, wenn wir die normalen Prämien erhalten.“ „Ach so,“ bestätigte der pechschwarze Wolf, „dann ist ja alles klar.“ Kapitel 3; So langsam zog sich einer nach dem anderen in die Betten zurück. Bis sich nur noch Cranch und Cordelia im Aufenthaltsraum befanden. Jetzt rückte die Krokodildame zu Cranch herüber und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Mach dir keine Sorgen,“ flüsterte sie sanft, „es ist nur ein Spiel da ich Gefühle wie diese noch nicht einordnen kann.“ „Lass dich deswegen nicht immer verrückt machen,“ sagte Cordelia und legte den Kopf auf Cranch´s Schulter, „für dich ist ein Platz in meinem Herz reserviert.“ Am Morgen herrschte die betriebliche Ernsthaftigkeit. Leeland, Whirley und Charlie saßen an dem großen runden Tisch um den Papierkram zu erledigen. Anders als üblich wollten sie jetzt alle Berichte zusammen fassen und die Akte vorzeitig abschließen. Damit man später nur noch die Einsatzprotokolle ausfüllen brauchte. Die größte Schwierigkeit lag darin bestimmte Inhalte aktentauglich um zu formulieren. Besonders die Beweggründe der noch immer verschwundenen Wissenschaftler mussten richtig angepasst werden. Eine Sache die allen so nicht gefiel, da man hierfür Tatsachen verdrehen musste. So etwas war eigentlich nicht richtig. Notierte Whirley auf einem leeren Blatt Papier. schrieb er darunter. So formuliert würde es keiner amtlichen Prüfung standhalten. Auf einem dritten Blatt Papier schrieb er; So würde es jedes Amt in Chima anerkennen. Was den Zusammenhang mit den Söldnern und der fliegenden Insel betraf, überlegte er noch. Doch bevor er dazu überging, schob er Charlie die Zusammenfassung herüber. Das Krokodil nickte und bestätigte sie mit einem Daumen hoch. Diese Sätze lagen auf einem Blatt vor Leeland. Der Löwe wog immer wieder neue Formulierungen auf und ab. Verwarf oder sortierte sie in seinen Gedanken. Schließlich hatte sich seine innere Stimme auf eine amtliche Version geeinigt. Leeland zog nun ein zweites Blatt aus der Schublade und begann zu schreiben. So ist es doch mal ein korrekter Akteneintrag, dachte der Löwe. Hier hat kein Richter oder Prüfer etwas zu meckern. Um die Akte vorerst zu schließen beendet Leeland den Eintrag; Sichtlich zufrieden schlug er den Ordner zu und schob ihn in eines der Regale. Cranch und Cordelia warteten in der Werkstatt ihre Ausrüstung. Beide fühlten sich sichtlich wohl. Einiges hatte sich rascher geändert als es die Krokodile erwartet hatten. „Wie willst du den Löwen das mit der Couch erklären?“ bemerkte Cranch und tauschte eine der Sehnen seiner Armbrust aus, „ich meine ja nur, die werden sicher Fragen deswegen stellen.“ „Die ist in der Reinigung,“ lächelte Cordelia und tauschte die Gasbehälter in ihrer Armbrust aus, „die war ja ohne hin schon in keinem besonders guten Zustand.“ „Wie soll es nun mit uns weiter gehen?“ wollte das braune Krokodil wissen, „wir sind gute Freunde aber was wenn daraus doch mehr wird?“ „Darüber denke ich nicht nach,“ lachte Cordelia vergnügt, „ich möchte mir die Vorfreude darauf nicht verderben.“ „Ist das dein Ernst?!“ wollte Cranch sicher gehen bevor er sich zu früh freute, „oder spielst du wieder nur mit mir?“ „Das ist mein Ernst,“ meinte Cordelia mit einem verspielten Grinsen, „und selbst meine Spiele mit dir waren erste Zeichen der Zuneigung.“ „Eines möchte ich mal wissen,“ fiel es dem braunen Krokodil ein, „wie hast du noch mal den Chefarzt dazu bringen können, das du den LKW Fahrer verhören durftest?“ „Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis,“ erwiderte sie mit einem liebäugelnden Blick, „aber es ist nicht das was du vielleicht denkst.“ „Na ihr beiden Randalierer,“ lachte Wood als er die Werkstatt betrat, „hab euch gesehen wie ihr mit der Couch umgefallen seit.“ „Musste noch mal ins Bad,“ meinte der pechschwarze Wolf und lächelte, „ihr seit euch wohl in den Armen eingeschlafen.“ „Ich wusste schon warum ich mich nicht auf diese Couch setzen wollte,“ beendete Wood zufrieden, „die hat schon nicht mehr vernünftig gestanden.“ „Dann mal bis später,“ verabschiedete er sich und verließ die Werkstatt wieder. „Ich sagte doch,“ lächelte Cordelia kein wenig verlegen, „es war nichts passiert.“ „Das beruhigt mich aber zu tiefst,“ grinste Cranch und schloss die Kammer in den die zwei kleinen Gasbehälter befestigt waren, „ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen.“ „Lass uns nach oben zu den anderen gehen,“ schlug die Krokodildame vor, „es gibt gleich das Mittagessen.“ Am Esstisch herrschte angenehme Ruhe und jeder gab sich nur dem leckeren Essen hin. Ein Fischsuppe als Hauptgericht und Erdbeerkuchen als Nachtisch. Auch Whirley freute sich für Cordelia und Cranch. Er hatte gesehen wie sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Wie sie beide Arm in Arm einschliefen. So friedlich das der Wolf an Alessa denken musste. Mögen die beiden zueinander finden, hatte er in diesem Moment gedacht. Auch sprach er leise Cranch seinen Respekt aus. Whirley kannte nur wenige, die sich in so einer Situation, so verhalten hätten. Kapitel 4; Da sie bereits in den Outlands gesucht hatten, stand nun die Überlegung an, wo sich die Söldner noch verstecken konnten. Da der lästige Papierkram für das erste erledigt war, brauchte man sich darum nicht mehr zu kümmern. Das Territorium der Nashörner konnte sofort ausgeschlossen werden. Da die Söldner dort bekannt waren und man sie sofort festnehmen würde. Im Territorium der Bären brauchte man auch nicht suchen, ebenso dem der Gorillas. So blieben drei Territorien übrig, wo eine Suche sich lohnte. In dem der Stinktiere, dem der Füchse und dem der Krokodile. Denn dort befanden sich viele Gefolgsleute in der Sklaverei. Ein Befreiungsversuch war nicht auszuschließen. Zunächst würde die Gruppe sich auf das Territorium der Füchse konzentrieren. Dies lag am nächsten und lag somit auf dem Weg. Zum anderen galten die Füchse als Neutral, weshalb sie über kein Militär verfügten. Nur eine kleinere Polizeieinheit sorgte in dem an sich friedfertigsten Territorium für Ordnung. Somit das perfekte Versteck für flüchtige Söldner. Mit der Abenddämmerung verließen die acht Speedorz, zwei Reptiliengreifer, der Löwenbuggy und der Wolftracker Freibergen. Sie fuhren schnell damit sie die Grenze zum Territorium der Füchse zum Sonnenaufgang erreichten. Entlang an Wäldern und Grasflächen. Dann Felder und Höfe neben der Nordsüdroute. Nach ca. vier gefühlten Stunden kam die Abfahrt auf die Nordwestroute. Diese endet genau in der Hauptstadt des Fuchs Territoriums. Die Fahrt würde jetzt noch ca. weitere zweieinhalb bis drei gefühlte Stunden dauern. Dann wäre das Ziel erreicht. Gegen drei Uhr morgens rollten die zwölf Fahrzeuge im Zielgebiet ein. Das Gelände war gepflegt und gemütlich. Laternen beleuchteten die Einfahrt, den großen Parkplatz und die Veranda. Die Tische und Stühle standen zusammen gestellt in einer Ecke. Die Freunde verteilten sich auf die freien Parkplätze und suchten schnellen Schrittes den Empfangsraum auf. Eine Füchsin mit der Arbeitskleidung einer Empfangsdame begrüßte sie höflich. „Was kann ich für sie zu so früher Stunde tun?“ fragte die Füchsin freundlich, „wollen sie noch was essen oder ein Zimmer?“ „Wie viele Zimmer sind dennoch frei?“ erkundigte sich Whirley ebenfalls mit höflicher Stimme, „wir bräuchten Zimmer für zwölf Personen.“ „Warten sie einen Moment,“ erwiderte die Empfangsdame und ging die Liste durch, „wir haben noch vier Zimmer frei.“ „Das ist in Ordnung,“ meinte der Wolf und die anderen nickten bestätigend, „wir möchten die Zimmer für mindestens vierzehn Tage mieten.“ „Das ist kein Problem,“ erwiderte die Füchsin und kramte die Schlüssel aus der Schublade, „möchten sie auf feste Parkplätze?“ „Das ist eine gute Idee,“ stimmte Leeland zu, „für so einen Zeitraum lohnt sich das.“ „Gibt es hier auch ein Billardzimmer oder eine Räumlichkeit für Gruppenaktivitäten?“ erkundige sich Warface, „natürlich nur wenn diese sich auch für die vierzehn Tage reservieren lässt?“ „Ja die Möglichkeit bieten wir an,“ sagte die Empfangsdame, „also noch einmal zu Kontrolle, vier Zimmer, zwölf Parkplätze und eine Räumlichkeit für Gruppenaktivitäten, das für vierzehn Tage?“ Whirley, Leeland und Charli nickten bestätigend. Nach dem alle Formalitäten geklärt waren, machten sich die Zwölf in die Zimmer auf. Sie wollten nach dem Frühstück mit der Jagd beginnen. Die Löwen teilten sich das Doppelzimmer, Leeland und Leon nahmen die Betten, Lenny und Lukas die Feldbetten, welche zu ihrer Ausrüstung gehörten. Whirley und Warface nahmen das zweite Zimmer, das fehlende Bett ergänzten sie mit einem Feldbett. Clint, Cranch und Charli zogen in das dritte Zimmer. Wieder behalfen sie sich mit zwei ergänzenden Feldbetten. Cordelia bekam als einzige ein Zimmer für sich alleine. Gegen neun Uhr trafen sie sich wieder in der Räumlichkeit für Gruppenaktivitäten. Dieser bestand aus genug Stühlen und zwei mittleren Tischen. Auch eine kleine Bar schmückte den Raum. Hier ließ sich arbeiten. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung schwärmten die Zwölf aus. Es galt auch einen Ort zu finden, wo man die Unannehmlichkeiten dieser Jagd erledigen konnte. Die Dinge, die besser nicht in dem Hotel ausgeführt wurden, aber unter Umständen nicht vermeidbar waren. Diese Aufgabe übernahm Charlie, da er der neuste im Team war. Der Rest begann sich in der ersten Stadt um zu sehen. Mögliche Verstecke oder Miethangars für Luftschiffe. Cordelia suchte die örtlichen Clubs und Diskotheken auf, da diese sich durchaus auch als Treffpunkte anboten. Die Wölfe nahmen das Gewerbegebiet unter die Lupe. Die Löwen das Stadtzentrum und die Krokodile kümmerten sich um den Stadtpark mit seinen anliegenden Parkhäusern. Das Gewerbegebiet bestand hauptsächlich aus Holzverarbeitenden Betrieben und Silo Anlagen. Sägewerke, große Schreinereien machten die dominanten Gewerbe im Fuchs Territorium aus. Aber ein Stahlwerk gab es auch, schließlich wollten die Füchse wohl nicht völlig auf den Import von Stahlwaren angewiesen sein. Auch das Erz stammt wohl aus der umliegenden Gegend. Das legte Nahe, das es auch hier Erzvorkommen gab. Die Silos standen meistens auf den Grundstücken der Lebensmittelwerke. Dazwischen immer mal wieder eine Spedition oder ein Bauunternehmen. Die Füchse schienen es im Vergleich zu anderen Stämmen nicht so hektisch angehen zu lassen, was Whirley zu tiefst beeindruckte. Was aber am meisten Eindruck machte, war die Tatsache das trotz der Konflikt gezeichneten Tage, die Füchse auf ein Militär und sogar auf eine Miliz verzichteten. Sie nahmen ihre Neutrale Position also sehr ernst. Am Ende des Gewerbegebietes befand sich etwas, das es so auch nur hier gab. Die Füchse hatten gekonnt einen großen Güterbahnhof und Frachtflughafen in einem errichtet. Hier herrschte eine rege Bewegung von Import und Export Gütern. Einen der Züge, der gerade einfuhr, hatte der Wolf schon mal gesehen. Es war einer dieser fast endlos anmutenden Erzzüge aus dem Territorium der Nashörner. Besonders die Lok, die wie ein Nashorn mit acht Achsen anstelle von Beinen aussah, machte diese Züge zu einem erhabenen Anblick. Epilog; Hauptrollen; Bild:Achilleus.JPG|Achilleus Bild:Alessa.JPG|Alessa Bild:Androklos.JPG|Androklos Bild:Ariadne.JPG|Ariadne Bild:Warface.JPG|Warface Bild:Whirley.JPG|Whirley Bild:William.JPG|William Bild:Wood.JPG|Wood Bild:Leeland.JPG|Leeland Bild:Lenny.JPG|Lenny Bild:Leon.JPG|Leon Bild:Lukas.JPG|Lukas Bild:Charlie.JPG|Charlie Bild:Clint.JPG|Clint Bild:Cordelia.JPG|Cordelia Bild:Cranch.JPG|Cranch Soundtrack; Kategorie:Jadekaiser